Non-receptor tyrosine kinase ITK and Janus kinases (JAKs) are key regulators of cytokine pathways and are important targets of therapeutic value in both inflammatory/RA and Cancer/Myeloproliferative diseases. Selective small-molecule inhibitors of both ITK and JAK3 is a challenging due to the highly conserved ATP binding pocket within the TEC-kinase family; ITK, TEC, BMX, BTK and TXK/RLK and Janus family members; JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. Three variable amino acids within the ATP binding pocket was utilized and rationally designed by employing proprietary FFDD™ (Fragment Field Drug Design) technology to achieve selectivity even at high concentration of ATP among TEC and JAKs. This methodology assisted in fragments, scaffolds to lead compounds, and subsequent screening and SAR efforts; we have discovered the present first-in-class 3,5-(un)substituted-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine, 1H-pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine and 5H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyrazine dual ITK and JAK3 inhibitors claimed here, useful for treating multiple disease indications, including autoimmune diseases; more specifically rheumatoid arthritis and other disease indications such as inflammatory, hyperproliferative, or immunologically-mediated diseases. The present invention encompassing administering to a human patient a compound of the present invention. The compounds may be in a composition as a single dosage form or as part of a multiple dosage forms.
The present invention includes the use of the compounds herein to treat rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, lupus erythematosus, systemic lupus erythematosus, artherosclerosis, idiopathic thrombocytopenia purpura, restenosis, angioplasty, tumours, artherosclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, chronic allograft rejection and acute allograft rejection (including from transplantation of heart, liver, kidney, lung, bone marrow, skin and cornea), chronic graft versus host diseases, asthma, allergic acute rhinitis, psoriatic arthritis, systemic sclerosis, atopical dermatitis, erythemas, Alopecia, multiple sclerosis, artherosclerosis and plethora of diseases including immunodeficiencies, myeloproliferative disorders and cancer (acute leukemia, gain of function mutations associated with inherited polycythaemia) diseases in human patients.
International patent publication WO 2013024282 describes TBK1 and IKK epsilon kinase inhibitors for the treatment of cancer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,709,645, 7,361,763, 7,361,764, and 7,906,648 describe Preparation of pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridine derivatives as kinase modulators.
These compounds are known in the chemical database:
